Use Me Up
by mrsstark83
Summary: Pepper is disgusted in Tony's choice of women because they use him. Tony claims he cant be used for sex. They make a bet on it. Takes place before Tony becomes Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

Pepper started her day off by literally fighting with one of Tony's conquests who was still drunk and wandering around naked while Tony hid downstairs.

"Where's Tooooknee?" she mumbled.

"He's not here and you need to leave. Where are your clothes?" Pepper asked losing patience with her.

"I want Tiny" she said.

Oh dear lord. Tony really knows how to pick them she thought.

Pepper dragged her upstairs and put her on Tony's bed while she searched for the girls clothes. She was really going to kill Tony. She lifted up the sheets and what she did find was Tony's used condom.

Gross but at least he's using protection she thought.

Pepper didn't know what to dress this girl in. She was much curvier than Pepper with breasts the size of grapefruits but Pepper went into her extra clothes in case she fell asleep working which she did often and grabbed a pair of underwear and a dress. She had to sacrifice her clothes and Tony was going to buy her new ones.

Pepper dressed the girl in underwear and a dress since Pepper's bra would never fit her and called for Happy to bring the car up front and to help her get this drunk girl into the car.

While Pepper was waiting for Happy the girl in Tony's bed grabbed one of Tony's expensive watches and shoved it in her panties.

Once Happy arrived they came into the bedroom and guided her down slowly since she was still unsteady on her feet. When they got to the bottom step the watch slipped out of her panties onto the floor.

"Did you try to steal from Tony?" Pepper asked with the sound of disgust in her voice.

"So big deal. Like he's going to miss one watch" she said.

Pepper was so angry. She balled her fists up and she was ready to explode. Happy could see the look on her face and he snapped into action. He grabbed the drunk girl and put her over his shoulder and brought her down to the car. He knew he just had to get her out of there.

Pepper picked up the watch and headed down the stairs. She was fuming.

"Hey Miss Potts" Tony said from under the hotrod.

"Get up I want to talk to you" she said trying not to explode on him.

Tony slid out and stood up to face Pepper.

"Do you know that woman you slept with last night tried to steal this from you?" Pepper said angrily.

"No I did not. Thank you for getting it back Miss Potts" he said.

"Why do you let these women use you Tony? They just want your money and-

"Trust me Pep. That's not all they want" Tony said with his usual smug look.

"Tony you have more to offer than that too. Try to have a little better taste next time you let a girl use you. And you owe a new dress from Alexander McQueen since I had to send her home in mine since I couldn't find any of her clothes and it's the only thing that would fit over her giant breasts"

"Pep I don't get used, especially not for sex. Having sex with me and leaving me will never make me feel used" he said.

"You wanna bet?" she asked.

"Oh I like where this is going. Go on tell me more" he said.

"Well first off if you and your partner were ever sober when you have sex you might" she challenged him.

"I've had sex sober plenty of times" he said.

"Oh really with who? This is news to me" she said.

"My science ladies at various conferences and stuff" he said.

She looked at him and sighed.

"You're a total jerk Tony and I still think you have more to offer. That's all. I'm going upstairs to do some work" she said turning around.

"Wait what's the bet?" he said following her.

"There is no bet. It doesn't matter. I think these women use you and you don't end of story" she said.

"We can make a bet though. You think you can find someone to make me feel used?"

"Yes but I'm not going to bet you Tony. And besides I would never subject any of my female friends to sleeping with you" she said.

"Why not? I'm an amazing lover. They would have the time of their life" he said again with the smug look.

"Tony it's pointless. You'd never admit it to me even if you felt used" Pepper said.

"I swear I would. Look we can have Jarvis do a lie detector" he insisted.

"I want you to take better care of yourself. Three meals a day not from a drive thru and a normal bed time and no drinking for one month" she said.

Tony mulled it over. He could do that except for maybe the drinking part. A month was a really long time. But there was literally no way he could be used for sex. It wasn't possible.

"I want you to put my picture as the lock screen in your phone and laptop background and when you speak to me you must refer to me as Tony the most handsome boss and sex god for one month" he said with a giant grin.

"Are you serious? That's what you want. Fine. Done deal. What is the timeline?" she asked.

"You have one week"

"Ok we need Jarvis to witness this and agree to polygraph you"

"Jarvis by next week you need to polygraph me when I say whether or not I feel used by a woman if Pepper even finds a woman for me" Tony said.

"Yes sir. I will program a reminder"

Tony stuck his hand out and they shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper was coming back from a spin class she fit in during lunch and decided she would eat while she worked. She needed the class to let off some steam since she was stressed out about this whole bet situation. She couldn't find anyone. Anyone respectable enough to make Tony feel used wasn't interested in him. She showered as quick as possible and dry shampooed her hair and did a five minute face with her makeup. She knew she looked good for work but she also knew Tony would notice that she looked different. And she was going to hear comments from Tony. She came through the front door he was standing there with his arms folded waiting for her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"None of your business it was my lunch break and I'm back on time so I don't have to tell you anything" she teased as she stared him down.

"Your lunch is still in the fridge" he said blocking her path to the kitchen.

"I know I'm going to eat while I work. I have a ton of things to finish before tonight" Pepper said getting closer to him.

"Why do you have plans?" Tony asked.

"Move I would like to eat my lunch and you're blocking my path" Pepper said trying to gently push him away.

"Pep if you want to feel me up just ask" he said with a big smug grin.

Pepper looked at his smug grin and she was enraged. She knew who Tony was and she didn't care. She didn't let it bother her but something about the way he said it and the look on his face sent her over the edge.

She put her bag down and pulled out a journal where she scribbled something quickly.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"I knew of your reputation before I came to work here and I was up for the challenge. I wanted to see just how much I could take. To see how strong I am and I started this journal the first day I began to work for you. It's a record of every time you've flirted with me or ogled me recorded by date. It's ten years worth. I told myself I was going to keep it until the day I quit and then I'd give it to you so you could understand why" she said trying to calm herself down.

Tony grabbed it and flipped through it. He was reading through some of the lines and he smirked to himself and anger coursed through her.

"There is three thousand six hundred and fifty entries in here. Honestly Pep I'm disappointed. These are some of my best lines and they didn't even get you to bat an eye" he said handing it back to her.

"Tony I usually just ignore it but your behavior lately has been over the top and it's distracting to me when I'm trying to work and you don't stop until you get the attention you want from me. So what is going to make it stop?" she asked.

Tony was speechless. He refused to believe that Pepper didn't love the flirting and the little game they played.

"I always get what I want Miss Potts" Tony said more smug than ever.

Pepper felt a surge she couldn't explain. She turned to face him.

"Well come on then" she said suddenly grabbing his hand.

Tony froze and looked at her.

"Let's go. Isn't this what you want? " she said pulling him into the living room.

Tony followed but still felt unsure of what exactly was about to happen. He was unable to form words and he felt himself terrified by Pepper's behavior. She pushed him down on the couch and he leaned up to try and kiss her but she pulled away and he was confused.

"We're going to do this my way. I have three rules. I don't want to hear you speak unless I ask you a question, I don't want to see anything so all clothes remain on and I don't want you to touch me. If you break those rules then I'll stop" she said firmly.

"Pep" he started.

"Fine then I'm going home" she said turning to leave.

"Ok ok. Your rules" he said his voice barely escaping. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Pepper reached for his belt and he felt a surge go through him. He got hard instantly. He watched as

she unzipped his pants and slid them down a little.

She got up on her knees and hiked her skirt up enough to be able to sit on top of him but not enough for Tony to see anything and it drove him nuts.

He desperately wanted to kiss her and reach up and caress her breasts and he wanted to tell her that they didn't have to do it this way but he didn't want her to stop. He was trying to follow her rules.

Pepper pulled his boxers down exposing him without looking and he watched as she pulled her panties aside just out of his view. It was driving him nuts.

A moment later he felt Pepper reach down without looking and grip his hard cock in her hands and he felt a jolt go through him. He watched as she positioned herself over him.

Pepper stopped for a brief moment and thought about what was about to happen. She thought about the ramifications and she squeezed her eyes shut.

You can do this Pepper. Just give him what he wants and you can be free of this. Just ride him for a few minutes and he will cum. You won't have to worry about cumming yourself because only one man ever had made her cum from intercourse. Quick and easy and get it done she thought.

Pepper lowered herself onto him and held in the gasp she wanted to yell out. Tony's girth and length was much more than she anticipated. She felt stretched and stuffed and but she decided she wasn't going to moan at all. He was so smug she didn't want him to think that she was enjoying any of this. She wanted this over and done with. She was going to be the one. She was going to use Tony Stark.

Damm you Tony Stark. I thought the rumors about you were exaggerations. God you feel so good. I've never felt this good just upon entrance. What have I gotten myself into? she thought.

Tony let out a groan and tried to reach up for her hips. She swatted his hands away as she slowly started to bounce up and down on it. She started out looking Tony in the eye and she could almost see the thoughts in his mind. He seemed to be in agony and ecstasy all in one. The desire on his face was too much for Pepper. She closed her eyes and continued to bounce on him almost robotically. She tried not to think about the sensations. She just wanted Tony to finish.

Tony was desperate and thought maybe Pepper would change her mind and he slid his hand under her skirt while her eyes were closed and grazed his thumb over her clit gently. Pepper's eyes shot open and they burned with a fury he's never seen before. He pulled his hand away immediately.

"I'm sorry Pep. I just want-"

"Shut your mouth. And don't you dare touch me or I will leave right now" Pepper said as she leaned back a bit on him since he was going too deep inside of her and she needed to adjust.

Tony shut up immediately. He was aroused but upset at the same time. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't that he wasn't super grateful to be having sex with Pepper but he really wasn't enjoying it that much. It's not what he wanted, not like this.

Leaning back on Tony was a big mistake for Pepper it allowed him to hit her right in the g-spot. She didn't want to cum but the sensations were so good that she couldn't bring herself to switch positions. She could only silently pray that he would finish before she might.

Tony was struggling not to finish. He was dangerously close and he didn't want to fail Pepper. He started thrusting his hips up into her while she bounced down on him.

Pepper felt it very small at first like a ripple.

Oh my God this cannot be happening. Get up Pepper and make an excuse about needing to change positions. You cannot orgasm. Tony will be so smug Pepper thought.

Her body failed her and so did her will not to cum. She felt like her whole body was tingling as she contracted over him and she didn't make a sound. Tony finally let himself go and she could feel him explode inside of her while letting out a groan of pleasure.

His eyes were closed and he was recovering and Pepper pulled herself off him and hurried to straighten herself out. She started to gather her things quickly and she needed to leave. She needed air desperately.

"Pepper wait please" Tony said once he opened his eyes and realized what was happening.

He tried to get up and realized he was still exposed. He tried tucking himself in clumsily and got up to follow Pepper.

"I'm taking a half vacation day. I'll see you Monday Mr. Stark" Pepper said as she headed out the door.

Tony followed but she was too quick. She was already speeding down his driveway.

Tony cursed silently and ran his hands through his hair. He feared that what happened between them was a terrible mistake. He wanted to chase after her but he also was afraid too.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper checked her reflection for the sixth time. She was going to try and focus on her date and put yesterday's events out of her mind. But she could still feel how stretched and stuffed she felt when Tony penetrated her. She was so angry with herself for orgasming and for starting this whole thing in the first place. But at least she held her ground with her no kissing, touching or speaking rule. She looked at her phone and there were eleven missed calls from him and about thirteen texts. She was wasn't going to think about that now. She heard her bell ring and went down to answer the door for her date.

Tony undressed and as he was about to throw his pants into the hamper he realized he could still smell Pepper on the pair sitting on top of the pile. .

God she felt incredible. But why did she do this? Why wouldn't she let me kiss her and touch her? Why didn't she want me to make her feel good? She didn't make a sound but she definitely orgasmed. I felt it. Why wasn't she answering my calls or texts? She just sat on me and left. It really sucked. None of this makes sense.

Tony hopped into the shower and he couldn't understand what he was feeling. He felt so crappy after Pepper had sex with him like that and left.

I feel terrible. What do I feel? I feel so-so used. Oh my God Pepper used me. Is this how it feels when someone uses your body for pleasure and then leaves? The women I've slept with… This is what I do best use women and Pepper had beat me at my own game. She won the bet. There would be no way I'd be able to lie.

Pepper had to admit her date was handsome and she was looking forward to bringing him home tonight. She was going to sleep with him and she didn't care. She needed to somehow erase what happened between her and Tony.

Her date was talking and as she listened she didn't really care. All she could think about was Tony and that look in his eyes when she started riding him.

What were you thinking about Tony? You got what you wanted and I even got an orgasm out of it no matter how hard I tried not to so why do I feel so wretched. Why do I feel so unfulfilled? Why do I even care? This is Tony Stark we're talking about. I don't even know where his lips have been Pepper thought.

"Hey Jarvis did Miss Potts use me?" he asked.

"Based on the footage it would appear that way" his A.I responded.

Tony just sighed. He needed to find a project to get his mind off everything that was happening. He was going to go back to his hotrod.

Pepper was kissing her date as they walked through her door and they began undressing each other. She didn't know how long it took but next thing she knew they were naked and she was laying on her bed and he was going down on her. He was really trying and it wasn't very good. She was getting so bored. She looked at the clock and decided if she didn't cum in ten minutes she was going to fake it. She squirmed a bit trying to move so that he actually made contact with her clit and he thought she was squirming because she loved it. She looked at the clock and it was nearly ten minutes. She started giving her best performance and lead him to believe she had orgasmed. She pulled herself up and contemplated how long it would take for him to cum from a blow job. She had to do it just in case so that the sex would be long enough that she might be able to have a penetrative orgasm. Tony couldn't be one of the only two guys to make her cum from intercourse. The only other man to make her cum from intercourse was her high school boyfriend and he was also very endowed like Tony.

After a quick blow job as predicted she turned to be on all fours. She didn't want to look at him while he entered her. She felt bad but this sex wasn't doing anything for her. All she was able to think about was Tony.

I hate you Tony Stark. I hate you for making me cum with your amazing cock and I hate you for making me want all the things I told you I had rules against. And mostly I hate that I'm thinking about you while I'm having sex with another guy. You've ruined sex for me and I have no one to blame but myself she thought.

They finally finished and he wasn't much of a cuddler. He took out his smartphone and Pepper was thankful. She was upset though that she didn't cum.

Why had Tony made her cum from intercourse and no one else? Why did she care? Tony is your boss Pepper and he's probably already moved into some busty model's bed.

Pepper sighed and grabbed for her phone. It was time to read all of the texts from Tony that she had previously ignored. There was thirteen in total.

Pep why did you leave?

I really think we should talk.

I'm sorry.

Come on Pep. We can pretend this never happened.

I won't say a word about this ever again if that's what you want.

You know that's not how I wanted it to be if I ever got lucky enough to be with you like that.

It's ok to enjoy yourself. I just wanted you to feel good too.

I'm sorry for ogling you all those years. I'm a jerk.

Please Pep I'm desperate.

I hope this won't change the good thing we have going on.

I really respect you Pep.

Please don't quit.

PLEASE.

Pepper felt her insides twisting from Tony's words. She knew she couldn't be mad at him because she was the one who initiated it. And she didn't expect to feel anything and she did and it was bothering her. It wasn't Tony's fault. She was going to take the weekend to think things over and deal with Tony on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

NSFW CONTAINS SMUT

Tony decided he was not going to wait any longer. He gave Pepper Friday night and Saturday night. It was now Sunday and he was going to her house to talk to her.

Pepper woke up to the sound of her doorbell and she rolled over and her date had only stirred slightly. She grabbed her robe and went over to the door. She was pretty sure that it was probably her neighbor and that he probably needed something since she always stopped at the store for him and he's the only person who would knock on her door at nine a.m. on a Sunday. She unlocked the dead bolt and the lock on the doorknob and headed into the kitchen to turn on coffee.

"Come in Fred" she called from the kitchen.

"Who's Fred and is he someone I need to worry about?" Tony said as he closed the door behind him.

He couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy.

Pepper froze in the kitchen.

Damn it. Tony cannot be here right now she thought.

"Mr. Stark what are you doing here? It's my day off" she said as came out to face him.

"Mr. Stark really? What's with the sudden formalities? And you didn't answer my texts" he said.

"Hey is someone here" her date said coming out of the room in just his boxers.

Tony had a look on his face that Pepper couldn't place.

Are you fucking kidding me? Why is this guy allowed to sleepover? Had she given him the same rules. Did she use him too? And she didn't answer my question about Fred he thought.

He was wildly jealous.

"Craig this is my boss Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark this is Craig" Pepper said finally letting out the words trapped in her throat.

"Wow this is so cool. Nice to meet you"

Tony stared at the man who extended his hand. He contemplated telling him that Pepper had initiated sex with him two days before but he kept his mouth shut and he just extended his hand and gave an extremely firm grip.

"Wow that's quite a handshake" Craig said.

"Listen Mr. Stark needs me to come in today so we should continue this another day" Pepper said.

"Yeah ok. I get it. Let me get dressed" he said not even questioning why Tony wouldn't just call her and why he had to come all the way to her house.

"Do you always go around lying to your dates like that?" he whispered.

"Can you keep your mouth shut for like five minutes and then we can talk" she whispered back.

Craig came out and he leaned in to kiss Pepper for a few moments before he headed for the door.

Tony was staring at them while their kiss lingered way too long for his liking. He secretly wished that he could be the one kissing her lips softly. He felt a wave of jealousy. He wanted to punch the guy out for no good reason.

"I'll call you" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Pepper knew it was time to have the dreaded conversation and she wanted to run. She was waiting for his smug remarks.

"How come he gets to kiss you and spend the night? And see you naked?" Tony asked rendering her momentarily speechless. It was not the reaction she was expecting.

"Because he's not my boss and that's not your business" she said trying not to think about how it felt when he made her cum.

"Pep you said I got what I wanted but this is not it. Not like this. You used me" he said not believing the words that came out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to admit it just yet but it came out anyway.

"I feel so small and I feel like crap. I've never been with a woman like that. There's always kissing and foreplay and the clothes are always off. You didn't even make a sound. How could you not? I know you enjoyed it. I felt it" he said calling her out.

"First of all I won the bet but we will discuss that later. Second, what indicated to you that I enjoyed any of it? Me orgasming was my body's natural reaction. If I hadn't adjusted and changed positions I wouldn't have cum at all. I didn't even want to do it. I did it to prove a point" she said.

Those words really stung Tony. He didn't believe her.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked getting close to her face.

" No definitely not. I only did what I did because you were so smug and it was pissing me off. And I wanted you to stop ogling me and flirting with me every five minutes. That's it. So I thought I would get it out of your system. I don't know what else to say"

"Out of my system? That's funny. What about you? You touch me and brush against me every chance you get" he said getting closer to her.

"And now I've been there done that and it's not that impressive"

Tony knew she was saying these things to get under his skin.

"Because you wouldn't let me do anything. I guarantee if we did things my way you'd be begging me not to stop" he said with that smug look.

"Too bad you'll never get the chance. It's out of your system now"

"Pepper this is not something to get out of my system. This is me and you we're talking about. Do you think I'm ever going to forget what we did?" he said putting his hand on her arms and she swore she felt it go up in flames.

"You're going to have to. I think you should go now. I'm sorry" Pepper said as she turned to go back towards the kitchen but she felt him grip her arm.

"No way. You said you weren't that impressed and I know you're lying. I get a chance at redemption. We're doing it again and we're doing it my way"

Pepper felt her face burning and she didn't know what to say. She wanted to run from the room but her legs wouldn't move.

"I have a few rules of my own. I'm taking off all your clothes, I'm sure as hell gonna kiss every inch of your entire body and I'm definitely going down on you" he said as he was inches from her lips.

Pepper took in a deep breath and felt the burning spread and her panic rise.

This is the time to run away. If Tony is anything it's confident in the bedroom and he isn't all talk Pepper thought.

"Tony I-

Pepper was interrupted by the feeling of his lips against hers and she couldn't fight him no matter how wrong she knew it was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same force. He made good on his promise to kiss her entire body as he kissed her neck and collarbone and her nipples which he sucked until they were puffy. When he sucked her nipples it somehow made her clit throb. He wasn't lying he was damn good.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was totally naked beneath her robe. She peeled off Tony's leather jacket and let it slip to the floor while he carried her to the nearest place he could go down on her which was the kitchen counter.

He placed Pepper upon the kitchen counter pushed her legs open and dove right in. He licked and sucked her clit hungrily and once he found a rhythm Pepper liked he reached up to untie her robe the rest of the way without abandoning her clit and began to pull at and tweak her nipples with one free hand while he slid two fingers of his other hand inside of her. Pepper was literally squirming beneath him. She was struggling to find somewhere to put her legs that were dangling off the counter. She needed to put her hands somewhere too. She felt that ripple it was happening. She was on the verge of screaming out and she didn't care. She let the cries of pleasure wash over her and she started to buck.

Tony pulled away and her cream was all in his goatee and his cheeks, chin and lips were glistening. He licked his lips and pulled her up to face him. Pepper stood up and she was still trying to control her breath. She felt dizzy and drunk from the pleasure.

She kissed Tony again and while they were kissing she undid his belt and let his jeans fall down to his ankles. He wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down to squeeze her butt and that's when Pepper wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke.

He let out a strong groan while she continued the motions. She looked at him in the eye and she swore she could see his mind racing behind them. She hadn't planned on giving him a blow job but she couldn't stop herself. She knew she was good at it and she wanted him to know it. She lowered herself slowly to her knees and put her mouth around him. This time the groan was even bigger. She continued stroking and sucking him stopping periodically to torture him. Then she continued until he told her he was going to cum and she pulled her mouth off and jerked him off rapidly making him spray on her face a little which also caused Tony to groan.

Tony lifted her up again and she pulled his shirt off. He pushed her against the refrigerator and kissed her. They continued kissing sloppily while waiting for Tony to be aroused again. She was starting to have a moment of clarity and she realized what was happening. She was about to abandon ship and tell Tony this had gone too far and that it had to stop when she felt Tony pressing against her entrance.

She opened her mouth to speak as he glided into her. She let out a cry of pleasure instead. She felt so satisfied instantly just by him filling her up. She started to moan as he lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. She put her arms around his neck and pulled a little bit on his hair because his thrusts were making her nuts. She continued to moan from his every thrust. She let out all the screams she should have had the first time he penetrated her. It felt so good and she was lost in the moment. Everything else was so far from her mind. The bet, and the fact that this was now the second time she was having sex with her boss and what was going to happen after. None of it mattered right now.

Tony was groaning louder and louder.

"My god Pep" was all he could manage.

And then they heard a voice in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sorry. I tried knocking first. It was unlocked. I'll come back later" her eighty year old neighbor Fred said as he turned around to leave.

Pepper couldn't speak she just nodded her head at him and waved him away. She focused back on Tony who had a look in his eyes like he was burning with desire. And then she felt the ripple again. It was small but rapidly growing. Tony mumbled to himself but he knew he had to focus or he was going to explode. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and continued to drive into Pepper.

"Oh Tony. I'm gonna cu-

Pepper couldn't even finish the word. She felt the ripples stronger now and spreading everywhere. She actually felt herself contract and she started to see stars. She cried out and the pleasure brought tears to her eyes.

Tony had been counting away silently in his head. He didn't want to embarrass himself and he finally let it go and he moaned loudly as he filled her up. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes and when he did Pepper and him locked eyes and he gave the softest, most sincere and beautiful smile she'd ever seen. This wasn't a sexy smile. This was a real caring smile and she felt her heart jump. After a moment Tony pulled out of her slowly and everything that happened hit Pepper like a ton of bricks. She was felt panic but couldn't move.

Pepper didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. He leaned in to kiss her again and she turned her face and his lips collided with her cheek. That's all she could think of doing. She couldn't be kissing Tony in that way after they just had sex. Things already got way too personal. The sex was over and that had to include kissing of any kind. She couldn't have Tony thinking this was more than it was.And then he had to open his mouth.

"Come on Pep. Don't be like this. You sure sounded like you had a great time. I bet you're impressed this time" he said as he gave her his smug smile.

And the soft and sincere smile was gone. The soft moment they shared right after orgasming when he stared into her eyes with his forehead pressed against hers and that sincere smile was gone faster than it came. He was back to old Tony and she knew not letting him kiss her was the right thing to do.

Pepper was angry at him.

Why had he decided to come here? For what? If he wanted sex he got it and he could leave now she thought.

"Tony you got what you came here for so can you please leave now" Pepper said coldly.

"What?! You think this is all I came here for?" he questioned her angrily.

"I don't know Tony. I still don't know what you came here for" she said.

"I was upset Pep. What you did to me the other day it made me feel used. I wanted to show you what sex with me is supposed to be like" he said.

Pepper felt like her insides were going haywire. She needed to say something or do something.

"I really wish you wouldn't have" she blurted out.

Tony looked hurt and then angry.

"Of course you did. I thought you- I thought we had a good time" he said.

"Now I have to quit" she said not meeting his eyes.

"What? No Pep please don't quit on me" he begged.

His tone and expression went from one of smugness to one of fear, sadness and desperation.

He was about to beg on his knees.

"I have to" she said trying to stay strong and not burst into tears.

"Just because we had sex?" he said nonchalantly.

"Because you're my boss and we were intimate. People think I spread my legs for you like every female intern and PA before me and now they're right. What happened the other day was fine but now you kissed me and we went down on each other. That's very personal. It went too far this time. I can't work for you anymore" she said.

"Pep you think that matters to me. Like I'm going to treat you different. I respect you and trust you more than anyone. You're different than the other girls. I like seeing you. I like having intelligent conversations with you and making you laugh. I didn't want to run away after. In fact it's made it harder for me to stay away from you" Tony said.

And she believed him but she needed to prove a point.

"This can never happen again" Pepper said sternly and she grabbed his face to make sure he was listening.

"Why can't this happen again? It was so wonderful and amazing" he whined.

"Because lines have been crossed and if you want me to continue to work for you then this can't happen anymore. It's your choice. I quit and we can go back to rockets red glare or I stay employed by you and this never happens again and we never speak about it again and you can't try and make it happen again" Pepper said trying to make herself be ok with the choice she just gave Tony.

She knew what his choice was going to be and she couldn't even begin to imagine the headache that job hunting was going to bring.

Tony was devastated. He knew there was only one way he could have Pepper in his bed and by his side. But he knew he didn't deserve her in that way so he made the decision he knew was right in his heart.

"Ok this won't happen again and you will never hear me bring it up again. I need you Pep. Did you really think I was going to let you quit on me? As much as this sucks majorly for me I need you. I want you to keep working for me. I'm lost without you" he said pulling her in for a hug.

Pepper smiled at him. She was relieved. She really liked her job. What Tony didn't realize is that it majorly sucked for her. He has ruined sex for her. She was going back to her vibrator for awhile.

"I think we need to get dressed" Pepper said pulling her robe closed.

"Can't I get one more peak? Not that I haven't already memorized every detail of your hot bod" he said looking at her longingly.

Pepper felt her face flush.

"We should start thinking about breakfast" she said changing the topic.

"Am I still allowed to oogle you? I don't think I can stop. Besides one day when our children are grown and they want to see that little journal of how long I've pursued you what would it look like if it wasn't filled? Then I'd have failed" he said.

Pepper gave him a smirk. He was so desperate and adorable.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'd ever have children with you" she teased.

"I think we need to send Happy for a Burger King run" Tony said forgetting about the bet and pulling his pants up.

"Ummm no Tony I believe you lost a bet. Three meals a day not from a drive thru and regular sleep patterns. And no drinking for thirty days" Pepper said.

Damn it Pepper. You're good. You used me and you won the bet and made me forget about the bet with your amazing umm skills he thought.

"Can't we start tomorrow Pep?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Are we going to talk about your kinky old neighbor barging in to watch us has sex ?" he asked suddenly remembering him appear in the doorway.

"That's Fred And I'm trying to forget" she said as she smiled at him.

Even though Tony got what he wanted she felt as though she had won in the end.

The End


End file.
